Mishou Mai
Mai is one of the official characters of the Pretty Cure frnachise, and one of the main Cures of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Her alter ego is , and her special alter ego is , with the power of the wind. Her mascot is Choppy. Personality Canon Mai is reserved and studious, however she is also passionate. Mai is very observant and aware, often noticing subtle details that could have been neglected by an average observer. If anything inspires her, she draws it in her sketchbook. Unlike her predecessor, Mai is more high-spirited and personality wise being closer to her partner Hyuuga Saki, which makes them easier to become friends than Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka. Fanon Description by Caramelangel714 Mai takes her sixth and main role in the Pretty Cure movie. Mai's title is . In the Mega Man crossover, her special alter ego is, combining by Ice Man's power. In Pretty Cure Galaxy, her new alter ego is and became the beta leader. Appearance Mai has long dark purple hair worn down with part of it pulled up and has dark purple eyes in her civilian form. Shown in her school uniform, Mai wears a pale orange jacket with a red-violet bow on the center. She also dons an orange plaited skirt, dark brown shoes, and white knee-length socks. As Cure Egret her hair gains purple coloring and is worn in a full ponytail. Cure Windy has a light pink and light blue outfit, and she's the only Cure with see-through parts (the sleeves) and over-the-shoulder ribbons on her outfit. Cure Windy's outfit design is significantly different from Cure Egret's, but because they both have an off-white coloring, Cure Windy often looks more similar than Cure Bright against Cure Bloom. Cure Egret Canon The radiant silver wing, Cure Egret! 煌めく銀の翼、キュアイーグレット！ Kirameku gin no tsubasa, Kyua Iiguretto! is Mai's alter ego, and is blessed with the Bird power from the Sky. When Karehan attacks Flappy and Choppy and creates an Uzaina, Choppy becomes the Mix Commune, allowing her to become Cure Egret while Flappy allows Saki to become Cure Bloom. Like the previous Pretty Cure, they need to hold hands to transform and launch a group attack. Both take down the Uzaina for the very first time, and fight the evils regularly thereafter, until the final defeat of the Dark Fall. Like Cure Bloom, Cure Egret can fight physically, setup energy shields and fly freely using spiritual powers, and is protected by a passive force field. Cure Egret stays in air more often for pertaining to the sky, and has better speed and agility. Cure Egret exhibits a bluish silvery aura. Cure Egret bears the Bird symbol from Choppy on the back of her gloves. These symbols are always used for launching a group attack and retained when they attain their second form. Together with Cure Bloom, they can perform the Twin Stream Splash. Midway in the show, two additional spirits from the Land of Fountains, Foop & Moop use the Splash Commune to provide them with a pair of Spiral Rings so they can perform a more-powerful group attack, the Spiral Heart Splash. After attaining her second form, Cure Windy, Mai can freely choose and switch between her two forms, and she has been using both forms in the later half of the show. She also finishes the final battle as Cure Egret, as only Cure Egret can access the Bird power of Choppy. Together with Cure Bloom, Kiryuu Michiru and Kiryuu Kaoru, with the latter carrying a portion of Moop and Foop's powers respectively, the four have launched the final finisher, the Spiral Heart Splash Star. New Abilities (Caramel) Cure Windy Canon The scented wind across the Earth, Cure Windy! 大地に薫る風、キュアウィンディ！ Daichi ni kaoru kaze, Kyua Windi! appears and takes over Cure Egret's role halfway through the series, and is blessed by the power of the Wind, which is collected by Foop and used by Choppy. Saki and Mai arrive at the Dark Fall to rescue Flappy and Choppy, only to find them seriously injured. The spirits Moop and Foop heal them, upgrading them from the Mix Commune Set to the Crystal Commune Set and allowing Mai to become Cure Windy. After the upgrade, Choppy attains its ability to use the Wind power collected by Foop to maintain Mai's Cure Windy transformation. Contrast to Cure Egret, who pertains to the Sky stays in air more often, Cure Windy stays on ground more often for pertaining to the Earth. In addition to all of Cure Egret's capability, Cure Windy can use the power of the Wind to make wind blasts. Cure Windy exhibits a pink aura, and bears the Wind symbol from Foop as her waistband clip, but she still bears the Bird symbols on her gloves and still uses such symbols to launch a group attack. Together with Cure Bright, their new group attack is the Spiral Star Splash, which is actually the same attack as the Spiral Heart Splash except the powers are different. Cure Bright and Cure Windy require the Spiral Ring Set to launch a group attack, which is supplied by the same pair of spirits as their Cure transformation. Flappy and Choppy still retain their ability to collect spiritual power from the Earth and the Sky after this upgrade, so the girls can freely choose and switch between the two forms. Their two forms look different and bear different Cure titles, but they are actually two different representations of the same transformation, and the girls can only access two of the four powers available to them in either form. Mai fights more frequently as Cure Windy in the later half of the show, and fights as Cure Windy for three of the four episodes for the final battle. New Abilities (Caramel) Ice Egret The icy feeling of a wing, Ice Egret! 翼の冷たい感じ、アイスイーグレット！ "Tsubasa no tsumetai kanji, Aisu Iiguretto!" Bird Egret Trivia *As chosen to be one of the main characters in Pretty Cure:The Movie, Mai represents "Loyalty". Gallery Space.png|Mai's Tron Tier symbol, as the Princess of Space. Category:Used Characters Category:Pretty Cure Galaxy Characters Category:Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cure Galaxy Category:Official Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Splash Star Cures Category:Official Cures